Blowback with a Twist
by vampgrl4ever
Summary: Lots of drama when a murderous inmate takes a officer and,OCC friend, Samantha of the Marshal's hostage in the office. Raylan must diffuse the situation before the bullets start flying and before their friend gets seriously hurt.


**Fan Fiction with a Twist of Season 1 show 'Blowback' This is a lot of the words of the show with my twist. I DO NOT OWN ANY THING, this belongs straight to the creators and producers of Justified. ****J **

**Lots of drama when a murderous inmate takes a officer and a OCC friend of the Marshal's hostage in the Marshal's office. Raylan must diffuse the situation before the bullets start flying and Tim's crush gets hurt. (Tim/OCC but lots of Marshall action)**

* * *

><p>The office was quiet as everyone was seated at their desks working on various projects. Raylan was in Art's office discussing the case of the fatal shooting of Tommie Bucks, before the smuck Assistant US Attorney David Vasquez, came trolling back in to question Raylan.<p>

An office friend who owned a bakery down the street, walked in to bring a treat. Rachel looked up with a smile "well well…look what the cat dragged in today.." Whispering across the partition at Tim "you best ask her out before I ring your neck." hearing him chuckle she shook her head.

Tim was watching one of the two guards who was standing by a secured door, guarding murderous inmate Cal Wallace. Both guards had met Samantha before. It always pissed Tim off when that particular guard talked to her. He was jealous.

Wearing light wash jeans and a blue American Eagle polo, the petite, straight long dark brown haired, green eyed girl greeted with a casual smile as the front door shut behind her. Trying to bypass them to head for Tim and Rachel, walking quickly until one guard grabbed her elbow, pulling her backwards to talk. Her arms was carrying a big white box from the bakery. Tim's fuse was about to blow.

Rachel's lips were pursed seeing what happened then dark eyes glanced over seeing Tim's reaction. This had to be good. She saw Tim stand up at the same moment Samantha broke free and was heading toward them. Rachel giggled and stood speaking to her "Hey Samantha! What did you bring?"

Smiling at Tim then attention went to Rachel "It's Chief Mullen's birthday. I made him his favorite football team cake."

Tim smiled sitting back in his seat "suck up to the boss day huh?"

"You got that right! As much as you guys stop in and get coffee, I'm thinking of naming my coffee pot after you."

"Very funny." he chuckled loud from his chair. "Can I see the cake?" Hearing Rachel giggle knowing she wanted him to ask Samantha out, all he could do was blow her off so he tossed her a glare.

Samantha sat the cake on top of Tim's desk, watching him stand up and open it carefully, peaking in.

"New York Giants. Very Nice. How did you find out this was his favorite team?"

"His wife came in the other day getting a little celebration cheese cake for their granddaughter for having straight A's on her report card. She mentioned his birthday was coming up and placed a order for a red velvet cake since she could decide on his two favorites. I asked her what else he liked. So this his other favorite, chocolate cake with cream cheese icing." tossing a glance over her shoulder seeing Art and Raylan in a meeting "where can I leave it?"

Tim looked around then pointed "right around the corner there is a tiny kitchen. Just place it on the counter. The cake has his name on it so no one will touch it until he gives the ok to."

Smiling softly, quickly grabbing the box from his desk, Samantha walked away towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"And…..I'm so in love with you…please date me…" Rachel whispered out with her head hanging over the partition at Tim. "You didn't ask you out, you chicken."<p>

Shaking his head "I'm not chicken. Just nervous. "

"Ah ha! The best sniper around and you're chicken to ask someone out?" seeing him tense his jaw "I've never seen you look so determined, Marshal Gutterson."

* * *

><p>One of the two guards left the office to take a phone call, leaving the other guard to take Cal Wallace to the bathroom after complaining he had to take a dump. The officer lead the talkative inmate through the Marshal's office, which was a 'no no', the inmate should have been taken to a secured bathroom located right outside the front door in the lobby. The same guard who had flirted with Samantha was walking straight in the middle of the room knowing she had walked that way, so to show off that he was macho hand yanked on the murderous man, provoking.<p>

Samantha came around the corner as the guard came closer to the bathroom. There was an opened door to a room which looked like a interrogation room but yet housed metal roller lockers that the officers used for personal items. The inmate had over heard the guard earlier trying to talk to her, so Cal Wallace gagged causing a shank to come up from a string. Hands quickly got a good hold then stabbed the guard in the leg pushing him into the room hitting his head on the side of a metal locker. Wallace grabbed the girl so quick, putting the shank to her neck, pulling her in to the room.

Tim jumped at her scream, grabbing his gun from the holster, running around the desk towards commotion. The drama caused Art and Raylan to fly out of the office as Tim yelled "DROP THE WEAPON! DROP THE WEAPON! LET HER GO!"

Rachel screamed "PUT IT DOWN!" hearing the other door of the locker room slam and lock with the main door still half opened.

Seeing inmate Wallace back in view of the door with Samantha being dragged around with a shank to her neck "DROP THE WEAPON! LET HER GO!" Tim yelled again, gun pointed at the back of the door which was being slammed by the inmate's foot from the inside.

Art scrambled around "We need to clear this office now! No one comes in until I say so. Rachel, call Washington, get the Sog Team down here ASAP."

* * *

><p>Raylan and Art went around to the side room to peak in the side windows to see what was going on in there. Tim stood guard at the closed main door to the room the inmate had went in, with his weapon drawn.<p>

Cal Wallace had the terrified girl placing handcuffs on the officer after removing the cuffs from his nasty sweaty hands. Ripping off the bottom of her brand new shirt, rolling it up and stuffing it in her mouth "I'd hate for you scream, Sweetness." Grabbing her by the hair pulling to her feet , up against his stinky body before slamming her face into the rolling locker causing a nice big goose egg on the side of her face "just know who's boss, Sweetness." Catching her scent from the back of her neck "you smell fantastic. You know how long it's been?" Noticing a movement at the window from the corner or his eye, tossing his attention at the side window seeing two men, "roll that locker in front of that window, sweetness. NOW!"

Leaning over a little, Samantha was trembling thinking if the Marshal's were going to get her out alive. Perfectly French manicured fingers gripped the edge of the locker and began pushing. It was started slowly trying to push that heavy thing, even though it was on rollers, it was still hard. She could smell the stench from the man who was leaning over her.

Art spoke to Raylan as they stood in the side room peaking in "if you get a clear shot, put him down. Walking closer to the window directing his full attention to Cal Wallace "Mr. Wallace, there's still a chance to walk away from the cliff and let them both go. I'll see to it that you personally won't see any retribution depending on the condition of that man on the floor and what you do to the girl."

Chuckling at the choice of words the Marshal. Deciding to wait before completely barricading them in "hold it there, sweet cheeks." Wallace stopped her from completely blocking their view of the window, yanking her backwards to a standing position urging her to walk "Quit blowing smoke up my ass! Or else I'll have to bite this one and spit blood back in your face." pushing Samantha's face into the blind of the window for a second.

Art was extremely nervous for Samantha, seeing she already had ripped clothing and now a big purplish spot on her face. Taking deep breath, "Listen Mr. Wallace, I'm just trying to resolve the situation before the tag team arrives and gets credit for bringing you out."

Wallace yanked the girl against him, blocking any attempt of them trying to shoot through the glass window "go to hell!" Looking to the dark haired man behind the bald boss looking man "Are you the shooter? Did they send you in here to ghost me in case this thing goes further south?"

Samantha tried to remain calm and not choke on the gag in her mouth. Seeing Chief Mullen and Raylan standing there, her mind went to wondering where Tim and everyone else was. 'what if they rush in and I still get stabbed? Or shot?' eyes darted between the two men on the other side of the glass.

"The Chief's a pretty good shot himself." Raylan spoke out.

"You're better!" Wallace yelled out

"Yup." Raylan said as Art tossed him a look.

Wallace laughed "I'll talk to you. We know where each other's coming from. Plus I've always had a problem with authority." Nudging her to roll the locker "move it" over the window to close all contact. Quickly he added back at the closing view of Chief Mullen "as for you boss man, go back to your command post, get another doughnut." The window was completely sealed, leaving them to go to Plan B.

* * *

><p><strong>A LOT MORE DRAMA TO COME WITH MY OWN PERSONAL WICKED TWIST. HOPE YOU LIKE SO FAR! <strong>

**For some crazy reason, this episode really stuck in my mind. I always wanted to add a little more spice to it. This was just the beginning, if you like, please leave me a awesome comment. I have a whole lot more crazy ideas. Who knows how it actually will end. **

**I don't think chicken is going to help in this story. :) **


End file.
